Obsession Sky
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Iedereen in KHR wereld heeft een obsessie, en de obsessie is Tsuna/Tsunami Sawada ! Ren Tsuna/Tsunami !
1. Obsession Sky Info

**Hey iedereen ! Ik heb besloten een Uke Story list voor Tsuna te maken, maar dan is het Obsession Sky . Hier heeft iedereen een obsessie met Tsuna, Tsuna zal het aanvaarden of hij weiger het meer . En word verkracht ! Ik had dit al tijdje in mijn hoofd, en besloot het uit te beelden :P . En zou ook een gewoon Uke Male Tsuna Story maken . **

**Wel ik heb besloten eerst dezen Koppels te laten komen, en de rest is verrasing :P **

**TsunamixTakeshi ( Chap 2 ) **

**TsunaxHayato ( Chap 3 ) **

**TsunaxKyoya ( Chap 4 ) **

**TsunamixMukuro ( Chap 5 ) **

**TsunaxReborn ( Chap 6 ) **

**TsunamixBasil ( Chap 7 ) **

**TsunamixFuuta ( Chap 8 ) **

**Tsunaxadult I-pin ( Chap 9 ) **

**Tsunaxaldult Lambo ( Chap 10 ) **

**TsunamixShammel ( Chap 11 ) **

**TsunaxXanxus ( Chap 12 ) **

**TsunamixXanxus ( Chap 13 ) **

**TsunamixRyohei ( Chap 14 ) **

**TsunamixRyohei2 ( Chap 15 ) **

**TsunaxHaru ( Chap 16 ) **

**Hoop dat dit goed is voor tot nu toe ! je mag R&R maar lees ook de warnings, als je iets niet leuk vind . Lees het niet en geef geen commetaar wat ik doe of er over schrijf okay . **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Don't Look Away

**Story Titel ! : Obsession Sky**

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Don't Look Away**

**Koppels : Tsuna(F)xTakeshi**

**Waar gaat het over : Takeshi wilt Tsunami hebben, en heeft de perfecte plan daarvoor .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Rape & Bondage (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto is een vrijgevige jonge gast, en is altijd goed gehumeurd . Maar als hij alleen is, dan gaat de goede Humeur weg smelten . Hij keek via zijn ooghoeken naar zijn beste vriendin, ze had het blijkbaar moeilijk met de toets . Ze bleef op de gom bijten, en keek nerveus naar de vragen . Hoe graag dat hij haar wilt helpen, hij keek naar de leerkracht die papieren was tekenen . Die man maakt te moeilijke vraagstukken voor Tsunami, wie denkt hij wel wie hij is ? Hij keek dan terug naar zijn blad, het is allemaal te makkelijk . Maar voor Tsunami zal hij wel slechte punten halen, dan kunnen ze samen het opnieuw proberen . Hij moest zijn lach inhouden, als hij dacht aan een chibi-Tsunami . Aan hem vraagt wat de antwoord is van die vraag, hij zou het vertellen als ... Plots kreeg Takeshi een idee, maar hij moet voor zien dat zijn vader niet binnen komt . Of dat die Gokudera die aan haar vast kleef als een puppy, daar bij is of anders kan het helemaal in de knopen gaan . Takeshi keek dan naar buiten, als hij een paar ogen merkte . En zag de baby in de boom zitten, met een verrenkijker shit hij had niet aan hem gedacht . Hij glimlachte snel en zwaaide naar hem, de baby knikte gewoon ja en leek meer gefocusd op Tsunami . Takeshi keek terug naar zijn vraag stukken en begon in te schrijven .

( even later )

" Oh man ! " Riep Tsunami als ze haar punten zag ze had 50 procent, terwijl Takeshi 55 en Gokudera 100 . " Oi ! Baseball Freak hoe durf je 5 punten meer te hebben dan principessa ! " Yamamoto lachte als gewoonlijk, maar van binnen kookte hij met woede ." Haha ! Maar je hebt 50 keer meerder dan haar Gokudera ! Dus denk je niet dat jij wat durft ? " Gokudera keek eerst kwaad, en keek dan in schok . En wist dat Takeshi gelijk had, en ging met zijn knieen op de grond zitten . En sloeg paar keer zijn hoofd tegen de grond . " Het spijt me Principessa ! Ik als je rechter hand, heb je weer gefaald ! " Ah daar begint hij weer met zijn rechter hand zaken, word Tsunami daar niet moe van ? Ze zou allang moeten zeggen, dat Gokudera normaal moet gedragen . Maar blijkbaar neemt ze geen aandacht op dat ." Gokudera-Kun stop ! Je doet je zelf nog eens wat ! " Als Tsunami hem tegen hield, om zijn hoofd verder te stoten . Een beetje bloed was op zijn voorhoofd, Tsunami nam snel zakdoek en hield het op zijn hoofd . "Hou het daar tegen op ." Zeide ze Gokudera knikte ja en deed het, Takeshi keek met een onrustige gevoel naar hun . Waarom kan het haar schelen, als hij zijn hoofd stoot waarom zorgt ze zo voor hem ? Plots kwam Gokudera 's zus tevoorschijn, en je weet de rest van het verhaal .

( Takeshi 's thuis )

" Jammer dat Gokudera-Kun er niet is ." Zeide Tsunami als ze een stuk van een koekje nam, Takeshi moest zich in control nemen om niet . Haar lippen af te bijten, en aan haar bloedige lippen te zuigen . Gokudera werd mee genomen door zijn zus, omdat hij flauwviel toen hij haar gezicht zag . En de baby was met hun mee gegaan omdat zaken te doen had . " Huh... Ja vind het ook erg, hij is de gene met 100 procent punten op zijn toets ." Tsunami knikte ja en keek naar de vraag stukken, die ze moesten doen ." Man dit is zo moeilijk ." Takeshi keek naar de vraags stuk, en lachte zachtjes en legde het haar uit .

Na een uur was het de beste moment van zijn leven, hier was hij alleen met Tsunami is zijn kamer . Niemand stoort hun, en ze zijn lekker alleen . Maar goed dat zijn vader voor lange tijd weg is, Takeshi stond op en liep naar de deur ." Ik ga even drinken halen okay ? " Zeide hij Tsunami knikte ja met een glimlach, Takeshi rende snel naar onder als hij zijn wangen voelde gloeien . Toen hij onder was en 2 kopjes groene thee, op de dienbladje zette merkte hij de fles van zijn vader . Die hij soms over de sushi doet voor klanten, die een extra smaak erover willen . Hij nam dat en keek nadachtig naar de kopje van Tsunami en de fles, en grijnsde en goot een goedje stuk in de kopje . En legde de fles terug voor dat zijn vader iets ging merken, toen hij boven was merkte hij dat Tsunami steeds aan de zelfde vraagstuk was . " Gaat het niet ?" Tsunami schudde haar hoofd nee ." Zou ik het voor je oplossen ?" Vroeg hij ." Nee dank je je hebt al veel voor me gedaan, en ik hou je op voor jou proefwerk . Takeshi knikte ja en sloot de deur, maar liet Tsunami niet merken dat hij de deur sloot, en gaf haar de kopje thee ." Dank je Yamamoto-Kun ." Zeide ze en dronk er van, en keek terug naar haar proefwerk ." ... Ik ga vragen aan Kyoko-Chan, ze heeft ook goede punten . Misschien kent ze dezen vraagstuk nog ." Zeide ze en belde metee Kyoko ." Ah ! Kyoko-Chan ja met Tsunami hier, ik wou je vragen of je ... " Plots zag Tsunami 's gezicht er rood uit, en leek meer dat ze aan het zweten was ." Ja ... A-Als je de vraagstuk 22 kent ... " Tsunami probeerde rustig te ademen, maar het ging moeilijk Takeshi ging achter haar zitten . En begon haar schouders te masseren, Tsunami probeerde geen kreun laten horen . Maar ze hijgde wel veel ." Huh... Kyoko-Chan ? Ja het gaat ? Ik ... Ga maar ." Zeide ze en legde haar GSm neer, en keek naar Takeshi die met lust naar haar keek ." Voel je warm Tsunami-Chan ? " Vroeg Takeshi als hij zijn handen verplaatst naar haar borsten, Tsunami kreunde als Takeshi 's handen haar borsten knepen . Ze sloot haar ogen, en probeerde Takeshi van haar af te duwen ." Yamamoto-Kun ... " Ze voelde plots haar T-shirt van haar lijf werd afgescheurd, en dat haar B-H kapot getrokken werd . Takeshi gooide al de huiswerk van de tafel af . En duwde Tsunami op de tafel, en begon aan haar tepels te zuigen . Tsunami schreeuwde en sloeg op zijn hoofd ." Stop ! Stop ! " Schreeuwde ze maar hij stopte niet, hij beet in haar tepel en zette zijn ander hand op haar mond . Hij stopte met het zuigen, en pakte Tsunami op en bracht haar naar zijn bed . En bond haar handen vast, en nam een ballgag uit zijn lade vandaan . En bond Tsunami 's mond er mee vast, hij keek naar de scene die voor hem ligt . En voelde dat hij een hele grote stijve kreeg ." Zo zo Tsunami is een heel sexy meisje niet, zo klein en toch zo groot ." Als hij een lik gaf aan haar tepel, ze gaf een gil maar de Ballgag hield de geluid tegen . " Geen zorgen je zou het fijn vinden ." Zeide hij en deed haar uniform rok weg, en scheurde haar slipje . " Oh ! Kijk kijk hier eens ! Je zijt zo nat als of je pussy kwijlen is voor mijn penis ." Zeide Takeshi en liet zijn vinger over de opening naar de clitoris glijden, Tsunami gaf klein kreuntje als ze schokken over haar lichaam voelde ." Je zijt zelfs drijf nat, dit word makkelijk ." Zeide Yamamoto en duwde voor zeker heid, dat Tsunami open genoeg is . Deed hij een vinger in en voelde rond ." Open genoeg dit gaat zo lekker voelen Tsu-Chan ." Tsunami schudde haar hoofd nee en probeerde hem af te duwen, met haar benen maar hij nam de benen en plaatste zich zelf er tussen . Deed snel zijn broek en onderbroek uit, en nam haar benen dan stevig vast en ging in één keer in ." God ! Oh god dit voelt goed ! " Hijgde Takeshi en duwde in en uit van Tsunami, Tsunami begon te huilen en tranen vielen van haar ogen . Haar vagina begon ook te bloeden, en ze voelt meer dat ze moet gaan overgeven ." Oh niet huilen Tsu-Chan ! Ik ben er ! " Zeide Takeshi en likte al haar tranen weg, Takeshi 's penis werd warmer en werd harder om in en uit te gaan in Tsunami 's opening . Plots kreeg Tsunami een orgasme terwijl Takeshi klaar kwam, hij ging op haar liggen en gaf haar een kus op de wang ." Ik hou van je Tsunami ." Zeide hij maar ze antwoorde niet, hij merkte dat ze in slaap is gevallen . Hij lachte en gaf haar nog kus ." En je bent alleen van mij ." Zeide Takeshi voor dat hij in slaap viel .

* * *

**Next is TsunaxHayto oh de drama ! :D **


	3. Smoking Lie

**Story Titel ! : Obsession Sky **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Smoking Lie **

**Koppels : TsunaxHayato**

**Waar gaat het over : Hayato wilt Tsuna zo lang, en besloot actie te nemen .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Rape , Yaoi & Bondage (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Het is net als of hij van een verre afstand naar hem kijkt, Tsunayoshi Sawada zit aan de zijkant van de klas . Zijn ogen zijn gericht naar buiten, kijken hoe de wolken breken en samen smelten met elkaar . Gokudera moest zijn adem in houden, als hij hem ziet zuchten . Oh hoe hij echt die lippen wilt hebben, maar niet pakken kan krijgen . Daar is hij blijkbaar veel te laf voor, hij hoorde gelach aan de ander kant van de klas . Hij keek via zijn ooghoeken naar de ander kant, en zag dat het die Sasagawa meisje was met haar lastige vriendin Hana . Hij keek terug naar de prachtige stuk voor hem, en zag dat zijn ogen dit keer gericht was op de meisjes . Gokudera voelde woede in hem over spoelen, als hij de vervelende blos zag . Die wilt hij weg slaan, en zijn blik op hem richten . Dat Tsuna naar hem bloost, van hem zou houden maar ... Dat meisje staat in de weg ." Oi ! Gokudera ! " Riep Takeshi en sloeg een arm rond Gokudera schouders ." Hey je raad nooit wat er gebeurd is !" Zei Takeshi . " Shut up ! Baseball Freak waar zou ik er naar luisteren ! " Riep Gokudera kwaad hij wilt niet lastig gevallen worden, door één van hun ! Hij wilt de Tenth in de gaten houden dat er niks gebeurd als hij weg keek ." Ah ! Yamamoto-Kun Gokudera-Kun . " Hij keek naar de ander kant en zag de Tenth naar hem toe lopen . " Ah ! Goedemorgen Tenth ! " Tsuna keek vragent en keek dan op zijn horloge ." Huh ... Gokudera het is middag voor bij ... " Gokudera voelde zichzelf blozen en verontschuldige zich 20 keren ." Het spijt me tenth ! Het spijt me Tenth ! Het spijt me ... "

" Gokudera-Kun ! Stop er mee dadelijk doe je zelf nog iets aan ! " Schreeuwde Tsuna en hield hem tegen . " Maak je geen zorgen over mij ! Ik ben voor alles klaar voor elke pijn en bloed die ik moet laten vallen ! " Zeide Gokudera met een vuist in de lucht, Tsuna sweatdropped en Takeshi lachte daar op ." Apen ." Zeide Hana als ze naar hun keek, Kyoko lachte zachtjes Tsuna merkte dat Kyoko naar hun keek . Dus deed hij zijn best Gokudera te kalmeren . " Ah ! Gokudera-Kun ! Stop Kyoko-Chan kijk naar ons ! " Zeide Tsuna Gokudera keek beetje vervelend op, maar hij knikte ja en stopte ." Hey jullie raden nooit wat ik heb mee gemaakt ! " Zeide Takeshi op eens als hij zich uitgesloten voelde ." Wat dan ?" Vroeg Tsuna hij had de gevoel dat hij er niks van gaat snappen ." Je hebt je hersen-Cellen onderweg gevonden ." Zeide Gokudera Takeshi lachte ." Nee ! Nee ik heb iemand mee gebracht die ik tegen kwam ... "

" Hayato. " Zeide een stem die Gokudera op zijn knieen laat vallen ." Grote zus ... " Hij hield zijn hand op zijn mond, om niet te gaan overgeven . " Ah ! Gokudera-Kun ! Bianchi doe je ... "

" Ben ze vergeten ." Onderbrak ze Tsuna Gokudera kan het niet vol houden en viel op grond knock out .

Even later werd Gokudera wakker op een wit bed, hij keek vragent hoe hij hier kwam . En herrinerde zijn zus die haar gezicht niet heeft bedekt, in de klas binnen kwam en dat ... Shit ! Hij is flauw gevallen voor de Tenth ! Hoe kan hij zo lomp zijn ! Tenth zou zeker nu denken dat hij zwak is, en dat hij een ander rechterhand gaat zoeken, hij zou zeker die Baseball freak kiezen ! En ! En ... " Plots gingen de gordijnen naast hem open, en zag dat de Tenth in op luchting zuchte ." Je bent okay maar goed . " Zeide hij en deed de gordijnen weer dicht, en ging naast Gokudera zitten . " Gaat het ? " Vroeg hij als hij bezorgt keek ." Ja natuurlijk Tenth mijn zus krijg me niet uit ! " Zeide hij .

" Wel ik maakte me bezorgt je was 5 uur lang bewusteloos, de rest zijn al weg ik besloot even voor je nog te blijven . Shamal is ergens rond . " Gokudera knikte ja en stapte uit het bed ." Kunnen we naar huis gaan tenth ? " Vroeg hij hij voelt dat zijn controlen gaan ontglippen . "

Natuurlijk ik draag je tas wel ." Zeide Tsuna Gokudera kreeg de kans niet om te weigeren, en Tsuna nam al zijn tas in zijn handen ." Okay... " Zeide Gokudera als zijn ogen op de grond gericht was, probeerde hij zijn bloos in te houden .

Tsuna en Gokudera liepen samen naar Gokudera 's appartament, ze liepen in stilte door de straat . Gokudera voelde zich zweten en keek af en toe naar Tsuna, die niks merkte of het wel heeft gemerkt maar niks op zeide . Hoe kan een straat hond als hem, aan zo een perfecte mooiste baas komen als de tenth . " Ha ! Hier is het . "Zeide Gokudera en liep naar binnen, Tsuna en hij liepen naar de boven 2 verdiepingen hoog . En Gokudera bood aan om met de lift te gaan . " Zijn maar 2 verdiepingen Gokudera-Kun, het is niet zo hoog ." Zeide Tsuna en samen liepen ze de trappen op, Tsuna liep voor aan dus had Gokudera goed zicht om de billen . Van de tenth hij had zijn handen bijna moeten binden, als de ogen op de gronde billen zijn gericht . Gokudera voelde iets harden in zijn broek, en stond bijna stil maar de zachte voetstappen van de Tenth . Heeft hem door laten lopen, toen ze eindelijk bij de deur kwamen . Deed Gokudera het snel open en liet Tsuna binnen ." Ah ! Maar ik ... "

" Nee kom binnen Tenth, je kunt iets drinken en beetje rusten ." Zeide Gokudera Tsuna zuchte en kwam binnen ." Weet je zeker ? "Vroeg Tsuna Gokudera knikte ja en ging iets voor hem halen om te drinken, hij kwam terug met fruitsap maar merkte dat . Tsuna op de bank in slaap is gevallen, zijn schirt was beetje omhoog . Zijn wangen waren lichtjes rood, en zijn zalmroze lippen roepen hem . Gokudera liet het glas vallen, als hij Tsuna 's slaperige kreun hoorde . Hij sprong meteen op hem, en bond Tsuna 's mond vast met een doek die hij aan de zijkant . Van de zetel zag liggen, Tsuna schrok op en keek verschrokken naar Gokudera . " Sorry Tenth maar ik moet je nu hebben . " Zeide Gokudera en scheurde snel zijn shirt en broek, tot Tsuna alleen in zijn onderbroek zat . Tsuna schreeuwde bang en probeerde Gokudera van zich af te schudden . Gokudera beet in één van Tsuna 's tepels, en begon met zijn ander hand Tsuna 's onderbroek . Weg te doen en begon met zijn hand, met Tsuna 's penis op en neer te gaan . Tsuna kreunde en zwaaide zijn hoofd links en rechts, zijn wangen werden erg rood van schaamte dat het goed voelde . Toen plots voelde Gokudera iets warm 's aan zijn hand, en keek naar het en zag de witte sperma ." Je kwam snel Tenth ." Zeide hij en begon het van zijn hand af te likken, Tsuna bloosde nog meerder en keek weg . Tranen begonnen in zijn ogen te komen, Gokudera keek lastig op dat en likte het allemaal weg . " Maar dat is niet erg hoor , het smaakt lekker ." Zeide hij en begon dan met de natte vingers, in Tsuna 's opening te duwen . Tsuna schreeuwde maar de doek hield alle geschreeuw binnen, en trok een pijnelijke gezicht naar Gokudera ." Wat is er tenth ? Ik beloof dat het goed gaat voelen ." Zeide hij daarna en duwde twee vingers in en begon er mee rond te draaien, en in en uit te gaan tot de kont gaatje soepeler word en meer opener . " Tenth het gaat zo goed voelen . " fluiste hij als hij Tsuna een kus op de hoofd gaf, Tsuna keek met half open ogen naar hem . En wou ze sluiten, maar ze gingen meteen open . Als hij een rits hoort open gaan, en meteen pijn aan zijn onderkant voelde ." Tenth neem diep adem okay , op 3 ga ik okay ? " Tsuna schudde zijn hoofd nee ." 1 ." Tsuna schudde harder zijn hoofd ." 2 . " En Tsuna begon te schreeuwen, maar Gokudera luisterde niet ." 3 ! " En ging in één keer in, Tsuna schreeuwde als hij in 2 word geslipts, en huilde als Gokudera helemaal in hem zat ." Je bent zo strak Tenth, het voelt zo goed aan ,

mijn penis het voelt zo goed ." En gaf hem nog een kus, en begon in en uit te gaan . Tsuna schreeuwde meerder, maar Gokudera luisterde niet . En bleef door gaan tot dat hij voelde, dat Tsuna straker en straker werd . En voelde ook dat hij het niet meer uit zou houden ." Tenth ! Je voelt zo goed ! Ik hou van je ! " Schreeuwde hij Tsuna 's ogen gingen wijd open, en Gokudera trok de doek weg en kuste hem . Op dat moment kwam hij ook nog klaar, Tsuna maakte een gezicht als hij nattig heid voelde . Gokudera duwde zijn tong in Tsuna 's mond, en proefde Tsuna 's hele mond . Toen hij stopte was Tsuna buiten adem, en keek vragent, bang en pijn naar Gokudera ." Waarom ... " Gokudera ging langs zijn oor liggen, en fluisterde ." Dat is omdat je de mijne zijt . "

* * *

**De volgende koppel is ... TsunaxKyoya ! Oh daar ga ik hard aan moeten werken **


	4. Lust Bite

**Story Titel ! : Obsession Sky**

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Lust Bite**

**Koppels : TsunaxHibari**

**Waar gaat het over : Tsuna is Hibari 's pet, Hibari zorgt er voor dat het zo blijft .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Sex Toys (beetje) , Bondage & Rape **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Tsuna deed zijn ogen open en dan weer toe, en dan weer open hij zat weer hier . Hij zuchte en klempde zijn handen, hij voelde de koude handboeien tegen zijn vingers . Ze drukken zijn polsen hard aan, zo dat er nauwelijks bloed door zijn aders stroomt . Plots ging de deur open en een persoon kwam binnen, Tsuna kreeg de kans niet om de persoon te zien . Want de deur ging weer toe, maar hij weet wie hij is ." Hibari ... " Maar kon niet verder spreken, sinds hij een klap kreeg tegen zijn wang ." Hou je mond Pet ." Zeide de koude stem, in Tsuna 's oor dat hem een schokende gevoel gaf . " Please stop ... " Hij gaf een half kreun, als Hibari in zijn nek begon te bijten . Zijn handen gingen van zijn borstkast naar onder, en vonden hun weg naar achteren . Waar Tsuna 's opening zat, Hibari stak van zijn vingers in . En merkte dat het nog losjes was, dus dat hij makkelijker in kon gaan . Maar dat zou de fun bederven, Hibari plaatste zijn mond op Tsuna 's zijne, en liet zijn tong meteen in Tsuna 's mond in dringen . Tsuna schreeuwde en probeerde zijn hoofd weg te draaien, maar Hibari lokte Tsuna 's tong en beet er in . Als Tsuna zijn hoofd wou draaien . Tsuna voelde tranen komen maar deed niks, Hibari stopte met kussen en keek naar de bloedende tong van Tsuna . En grijnsde naar de zicht ." Je had niet koppig moeten zijn ." Zeide hij en begon op de tong te likken, en zuigde dan aan het bloed . Tsuna kreunde van schaamte, toen Hibari klaar was likte hij het beetje bloed van zijn lippen ." Steek je tong terug in, en laat het wekken in je speeksel Pet ." Tsuna knikte ja en deed wat Hibari iets zeide .

Hibari stak dan één van zijn vingers in Tsuna opening, en stak dan zijn 2de en 3de vinger in . Tsuna schreeuwde en Hibari op vlug snelheid, tapte zijn mond dicht . " Wil je gestraft worden ? " Vroeg Hibari aan Tsuna, die zijn hoofd nee schudde ." Dan hou je verdomme mond dicht ! " Zeide Hibari kwaad en deed brutaal zijn vingers in en uit van Tsuna, Tsuna begon te huilen en sloot zijn ogen . Om van dezen nachtmerrie bevrijd te worden, maar het was geen nachtmerrie als de pijn erger en erger word .

Hibari voelde iets tegen zijn broek, en keek naar onder als hij Tsuna 's penis zag . Het was rood en rauw van teveel aftrekken, Hibari weet dat het niet goede gezond heid was . Maar het was zijn Pet dus doet hij er mee wat hij wilt, Hibari stopte wat hij doen was . En ging van Tsuna weg, Tsuna had nog steeds zijn ogen toe . En voelde iets vreemds rond zijn penis, hij keek en keek in schok als hij een cockring zag . Tsuna wou iets zeggen, maar de tape hield zijn geluiden tegen . Dan voelde Tsuna iets in zijn kont steken ." Ik denk dat je ook wel eens iets lekkers moet voelen Pet ." Zeide Hibari met zijn warme adem, in Tsuna 's oor en beet er zachtjes in . Dat Tsuna weer een kreun liet komen, en begon harder te kreunen . En erg hard te huilen als de vibrator hard aan het werk is, Hibari ging op een stoel zitten en keek grijnsent naar de schow . En begon meteen aftrekken, als er minuten later zijn . Voelde Hibari dat hij bijna moest komen, dus deed hij de vibrator uit Tsuna en gooide het ergens zorgenloos in de kamer . Hij duwde in één keer in Tsuna 's opening, Tsuna voelde hoe Hibari hem in twee snijde .

" Wil je klaar komen Pet ?" Tsuna keek met half open ogen naar Hibari ." Ik zei ... " En ramde in Tsuna weer, en ging weer uit en weer in . " Wil je klaar komen . " Tsuna knikte ja ." Goed hoe hard wil je klaar komen ?" En begon Tsuna te plagen, om zijn penis aan teraken met zijn vingertop . Aan de eikel die Tsuna hard liet kreunen, Tsuna zeide iets maar de tape zat in de weg ." Oh ja bijna vergeten de tape ." En trok in één keer de tape weg ." Hibari-San ! " Kreunde Tsuna als Hibari weer in hem rampt ." Zeg het hoe erg wil je klaar komen ! "

"Ik wil klaar komen Hibari-San ! "

" Wie is jou neuken ! "

" Jij Hibari-San ! " Kreunde Tsuna weer .

" Wie zijn pet zijn je ! " Riep Hibari hard in zijn oor ."Van jou Hibari-San ! " Schreeuwde bijna Tsuna, maar Hibari gaf hem een kus . En begon de rauwe strepen aan zijn mond, te likken en deed zijn cock ring weg . En liet Tsuna klaar komen, niet veel later kwam Hibari ook .

Hibari deed zijn kleren te goei aan niet even later, en keek naar de verslaagde jonge . Die naar de grond staarde met zijn ogen toe, Hibari liet geen grijns op zijn gezicht zien . Zelfs geen schuld gevoel of niks . Maar van binnen grijnsde hij op de vorm van Tsuna ." Zie je later Pet . " Zeide hij en ging naar buiten, toen hij de deur sloot merkte hij . Een paar leerlingen school eigendom vernielen, hij haalde zijn tonfa uit ." I will bite you to death ." Zeide hij en de hele school hoorde de geschreeuw van de paar tieners .

* * *

**Wel ik kende Hibari zijn persoonlijkheid niet, dus is het zo uit gekomen . In het kort sorry :( Next one is ... TsunamixMukuro !**


	5. Mist Sight

**Story Titel ! : Obsession Sky**

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Mist Sight **

**Koppels : Tsuna(F)xMukuro**

**Waar gaat het over : als Tsunami een douche neemt, krijgt ze onverwachts bezoek .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Rape & Trio **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Tsunami zuchte in het stille huis, _eindelijk eens alleen . _Haar moeder is met de kinderen naar het Waterpark gegaan, Bianchi is met hun meegegaan samen met Reborn . Die daar een afspraak heeft met iemand uit de mafia, _dat het maar niet waagt problemen voor mij te richten . _Tsunami deed de Tv uit en liep naar boven, _een goede bad zal me goed doen na al ellende . _Tsunami voelde zich plots slecht wat ze dacht, als al die ellende niet was gekomen . Dan had ze nooit vrienden gehad, _Wel Reborn heeft toch ook beetje zijn goede bedoelingen, na al die training (?) op mij te gooien . _Toen Tsunami klaar was met haar spullen te pakken, ging ze naar de badkmaer en liet warm water lopen . Ze klede haar voorzichtig uit , als ze de koude lucht voelt die haar begint te bijten . Toen Tsunami haar ondergoed wou omlaag doen, draaide ze plots snel om . En keek achter haar in de spiegel, ze zuchte als ze haar hand op haar voorhoofd plaatste .

_Waarom dachte ik dat er iemand stond ? Ik kan het niet helpen maar ik voel dat iemand me bekijkt . _Toen ze hele maal was uitgekleed ging ze in de douch staan, en gaf een zucht van de heerlijk warm water tegen haar huid . Ze wasde eerst haar haren, en bukte haar beetje om ze af te spoelen . Maar terwijl ze haar bukt voelde ze iets tegen haar zijbeen kruipen, ze draaide snel om maar zag niemand . Alleen stoom van het water, ze begon terug haar haren te doen . Daarna wasde ze haar lichaam, maar voelde haar niet op gemak . " De stoom begint dikker te worden, ik ga beter even de kraan uit zetten . " En als ze de kraan heeft uitgezet verdween de stoom niet, het bedekte zelfs de hele badkamer . Tsunami zag niks ander dan stoom, plots hoorde ze iets vallen . En schreeuwde ." Wie is daar ! " Riep ze en probeerde haar zelf te bedekken met haar handen . Geen antwoord kreeg ze terug, ze voelde wel handen op haar heupen . Ze keek achter haar en zag een rood oog en een blauwe oog naar haar kijken, ze werd spier wit als ze merkt wie het was ." Mukuro ... Wat ... Wat doe jij hier ? " Vroeg ze Mukuro glimlachte, die glimlach jaagt haar in haar grootste nachtmerries ." Wel wel is het dan hier onze little Vongola prinses ." Zeide Mukuro als hij zijn hoofd, op haar schouder liet liggen .

" Mukuro ik ... Ik vraag jou een vraag ;" Probeerde ze duidelijk te maken, dat ze hem hier niet wilt ." Wel ik kwam je bezoeken Vongola-Chan, Chrome is nu je Mist Guardian toch ? " Tsunami knikte ja maar ze begreep niet wat hij daar mee bedoelde ." Wel je beschermde haar voor de niet welkomde reacties van de ander Guardians, dat voor Chrome een geschenk wat je deed voor haar . " Plots voelde ze Mukuro 's hand op haar borst, en hij kneep er in en rolde met zijn vinger tippen over haar tepel . Tsunami gaf klein kreuntje en bloosde fell, Mukuro liet zijn lippen over haar nek glijden ." Maar ik daar in tegen ... Heb mijn geschenk voor Mist Guardian nog niet gekregen . " Zeide hij en liet zijn ander hand, naar onder zakken naar haar vagina ." Mukuro stop ! " Schreeuwde Tsunami ." Stop ! " Gilde ze als ze zijn vinger over haar clitoris voelde ." Mah mah je bent zo een lawaai maker ." Zeide Mukuro en sloot haar lippen met de zijne, Tsunami gilde en probeerde Mukuro weg te duwen . Maar haar handen werden gegrepen door onzichtbaar handen ." Ik kan je echt niet de fun bederven Vongola-Chan, ik ben maar pas begonnen ." Zeide hij en begon zijn 2 vingers in haar opening te duwen, Tsunami schreeuwde van de pijn . Maar Mukuro sloot haar lippen, hij duwde zijn tong in haar mond . En streelde haar tong voor een reactie, die kreeg hij als Tsunami in zijn tong beet . Mukuro haalde pijnelijk zijn tong uit, en keek erg kwaad naar Tsunami . " Als je kwaadachtig wilt spelen ." Tsunami voelde plots nog handen over haar lichaam gaan ." Dan speel ik die ook ." Zeide Mukuro als iemand in Tsunami 's tepel beet, ze kreunde van de aanraking . En keek wie het was, het was een ander Mukuro die duivels glimlachte naar haar .

" Wel wel dit gaat leuk worden ." Zeide de spiegelbeeld van Mukuro, voor dat Tsunami het wist was haar gezicht voor spiegelbeeld Mukuro 's geslacht 's deel . Ze bloosde en wou weg kijken, maar haar hoofd werd terug naar zijn richting gezet . " Kom Vongola-Chan waar wacht je nog op ? " Tsunami probeerde haar tranen in te houden, maar het ging moeilijk als Mukuro zonder zorgen . In haar begint te rammen, Tsunami schreeuwde en spiegelbeeld Mukuro duwde haar hoofd omlaag . Zo dat ze de hele penis in haar mond haar, ze keek naar hem en keek met lustige ogen terug ." Begin nou maar Vongola-Chan, of anders wacht er een straf op ." Zeide hij Tsunami 's tranen vielen uit haar ogen, en begon te likken en te zuigen aan de penis . Tsunami nam de Penis deep in haar mond, en gaf klein gejank als de echte Mukuro hard haar ramt . Het doet pijn en ze weet dat ze bloed, ze bleef haar hoofd op en neer gaan . Haar ogen gingen wijd open, als er iets tegen haar keel stote . Ze wou de penis uit haar mond doen, maar de spiegelbeeld Mukuro hield haar hoofd stevig vast . En liet zijn sperma in Tsunami 's mond glijden, spiegelbeeld Mukuro haalde zijn penis uit haar mond, en hield haar mond toe ." Slik het in Vongola-Chan ." Tsunami deed wat hij zei, hij had haar onder controllen . De echte Mukuro vulde niet veel later dan zijn spiegelbeeld Tsunami 's opening " Nee ! Stop het ! " Schreeuwde ze als ze de sperme haar opening voelde vullen, Mukuro grijnsde en begon met zijn lippen haar nek te kussen . Tsunami sloot haar ogen, Mukuro zette zijn tanden in haar vel . En beet er erg hard, dat er bloed uit kwam . Tsunami wou schreeuwen maar spiegelbeeld Mukuro sloot haar lippen weer met een kus . Toen hij stopte met kussen, fluisterde de echte Mukuro ." Slaap Vongola-Chan ." En haar ogen sloten op zijn commando .

" Oi ! Damn - Tsunami word wakker ! " Tsunami deed haar ogen open en zag Reborn op haar bed staan ." Reborn zijt je al terug ? " Vroeg Tsunami als ze haar ogen begon te vrijven, plots schrik ze op en keek rond haar . Ze was in haar kamer, en ze zat in haar kleren . " Ah Reborn Mu ... " Maar Reborn schopte haar in haar gezicht, dat ze achter uit viel ." Damn-Tsunami ik ben nog niet eens weg geweest, Mama gaat met de kinderen naar water park samen met Bianchi . Ik ga met hun mee sinds ik met iemand daar heb afgesproken . " Tsunami keek stomverbaasd, wat maar wat is dit ? Was het allemaal een droom ." Oh ... Okay tot straks ." Zeide ze snel Reborn keek eerst vragent maar liet het zakken . Toen hij weg was ging Tsunami voor de spiegel staan, en zuchte opgelucht ." Was toch een droom ." Toen ze terug in de spiegel keek zag ze een beet, de zelfde plaats als waar Mukuro heeft gebeten . Tsunami werd bleek en rende snel naar onder ." Ah ! Tsu-Chan we gingen juist vertrekken ."

" Ik ga mee ik heb toch niks te doen ." Zeide ze Nana keek verrast maar knikte ja, toen ze vertrokken heeft niemand de blauwe en rode oog op gemerkt die via de badkamer raam . Naar hun keek .

* * *

**Sorry voor de gene die verward zijn misschien, dezen moest tussen Hibari en Reborn zitten . Dus doe ik het nu och ja geniet hier van ook al is die niet perfect ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	6. The Fake Tutor

**Story Titel ! : Obsession Sky**

**Chapter Titel ! :****The Fake Tutor**

**Koppels : TsunaxReborn**

**Waar gaat het over : De crimeneel Reborn is op de vlucht, en verstopt zich in het huis . Van een jongentje Tsuna, die denkt dat Reborn zijn leerkracht is . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Rape , Yaoi & Underage **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Shit ze zijn nog steeds niet weg ! _Dacht de man in zijn 30ste, als hij in de struiken van de eigenaars verstopten . De politie mannen keken rond de hele buurt, maar niemand heeft de dief niet opgemerkt . Na wat 3 uur lang was gingen ze eindenlijk weg, maar de man wachte nog een goede half uur . En stapte uit de struiken ." Net als of ze mij ooit kunnen vangen ." Zeide hij met een grijns, hij hoorde een deur open gaan . En keek verschrokken achter zich, _shit ben ik toch ... _" Oh Reborg - Sensei je bent er eindenlijk ! " Zeide een vrouw als ze haar tas vast hield ." Tsuna is al de hele tijd op jou wachten ! Ik ga nu boodschappen doen, ik hoop dat hij dit keer zijn huiswerk heeft gemaakt ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach en ging weg, de man Reborn keek achter de vrouw aan . _Reborg-Sensei ? Wie is dat nu weer ? _Hij keek naar het huis en grijnsde, wie weet wat hij daar te stelen heeft .

Maar eerst met hij die Tuna-Boy uitschakelen, Reborn stapte de huis in en deed zijn schoenen uit ." Ah ! Reborg-Sensei ! " Zeide een klein jongen, hij had bruin haar en bruin ogen . En was ook zeer vrij klein, hij kwam juist over Reborn 's knie ." Ha hello daar Tsuna ." Zeide Reborn met een glimlach Tsuna glimlachte ook ." Je maakte me ongerust Sensei ! Ik dacht dat er iets gebeurt was ! " Zeide Tsuna met bezorgde stem, Reborn wou die kleine hier op eten ! " Ha nee maak je maar geen zorgen, kom laten we meteen beginnen ." Zeide Reborn als de twee naar boven gingen, ze kwamen in Tsuna 's kamer . Reborn merkte meteen dat het een echte kinder kamer was, hoe veel jaar was dit kind . Reborn was echt niet goed om met kinderen te handelen als hij steelt ." Hey Tsuna hoe veel jaar zijt je ook alweer ?" Vroeg Reborn met een glimlach, Tsuna giggelden ." Reborg-Sensei is zo vergeet achtig ! Ik ben 7 natuurlijk ." Zeide Tsuna ." Binnen een week word ik 8 ." Reborn gaf een verrontschuldigen glimlach ." Ah sorry sorry, er zijn ook zoveel ander dingen aan te denken ." Tsuna giggelden alweer, _dezen kleine is er geweest ! _

" Laat je huiswerk zien Tsuna ." Zeide Reborn ." Ah huh Sensei kunnen we niet beter beginnen met de engels boek ! " Zeide Tsuna nerveus Reborn kon zeggen dat het kind het niet gedaan heeft . " Tsuna je huiswerk ." Reborn stak dit keer zijn hand uit ." Huh wel ... Ik heb het niet gemaakt ." Zeide Tsuna nerveus ." Niet gemaakt ? "Zeide Reborn kalm Tsuna schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Wel het kan niet geholpen worden ." Zeide Reborn en liep naar de deur ." Sensei ?" Tsuna hoorde een klik, en zag dat Reborn 's ogen anders zijn dan gewoonlijk ." Je hebt je huis werk niet gemaakt, dus word je gestraft ." Zeide Reborn en liep naar de kleine jongen ." We doen dit nu snel voor dat je moeder terug is, of dat die Reborg-Sensei komt ." Tsuna keek met een open mond naar hem ." Wat maar jij ... Wie zijt jij dan ? Waar is Reborg - Sensei ." Reborn grijnsde ." Ik ben niet Reborg - Sensei dat klopt, ik ben Reborn en waar jou Sensei is wel hoe moet ik het weten ! Ik stalk geen oude venten ! " Zeide Reborn ." Reborg-Sensei is 21 jaar ." Zeide Tsuna ." Wel ik stalk geen boek wormen ! " Zeide hij en trok Tsuna mee naar het bed, en duwde hem op zijn rug ." Stop het ! " Zeide Tsuna als Reborn zijn handen vast bond, en zijn T-shirt kapot scheurden .

" Je hebt een licht huid Tsuna-Kun ." Zeide Reborn als hij mond zijn handen over de huid ging ." Ah ! Stop het ! " Riep hij bang ." En het is ook zo zacht ." Zeide hij en begon met zijn vingers op Tsuna 's tepels te gaan, Reborn trok er zachtjes aan . En begon te voorzichtig te likken, Tsuna schreeuwde en probeerde Reborn van hem af te duwen ." Je bent zo vervelend ." Zeide Reborn en nam de bed deken, en scheurde er een stuk van af ." Je zal hier mee wel stil zijn ." Zeide hij en bond Tsuna 's mond dicht . Tsuna begon tranen te krijgen, Reborn deed de moeite niet om Tsuna te kalmeren . En begon aan de tepels weer te bijten ." Ik vraag me af of je me wel aan kan ." Zeide Reborn als hij de broek en onderbroek weg trok, Reborn moest bijna zijn glimlach in houden . Als hij Tsuna 's kleine penis zag . _Ik had niet veel verwacht, maar dit is belachenlijk zo klein is het ! _" Wel je moet blij zijn dat ik geen aids heb, dus je hebt geen zorgen te maken ." Zeide Reborn als hij een fles water . Van Tsuna 's tafel pakte en maakte zijn vingers nat, het water veel op Tsuna 's kleine penis . De kou laat Tsuna gillen ." Oh is het koud ? " Zeide Reborn met een grijns, Tsuna knitke ja ." Oh sorry Tsuna ik zal het goed met jou maken ." Zeide Reborn als hij zijn vingers in één keer, in Tsuna 's kont stak .

Tsuna 's ogen gingen wijd open, en tranen vallen er snel naar onder . En Tsuna schreeuwde van de pijn, maar er kwam geen geluid uit de mond . Sinds het dicht gebonden is ." Hoe voeld het Tsuna ? Goed oh ik zou het nog lekkerder maken ." Zeide Reborn en duwde al zijn natte vingers in Tsuna 's kont, Tsuna kreeg rode wangen en had een pijnelijke gezicht . Reborn voelde zijn vingers nog nater worden, en zag dat het bloed was ." Ik denk dat ik je nu moet gaan nemen Tuna Boy, of anders maak het bloed harder voor mij er in te komen ." Reborn deed zijn rits open en liet zijn penis er uit komen . Tsuna keek met grote ogen naar Reborn 's penis ." Ja ja ik draag geen onderbroek, weet je wel hoe vervelend het is ! Mijn penis is goed dik, dus de ondergoed deed me even zo goed pijn ." Zeide Reborn en zette zijn penis voor de opening van Tsuna ." Sorry knul dit zal pijn doen, voor jou natuurlijk ." En ramden zijn penis in Tsuna, Tsuna sloot zijn ogen als hij weer begon te huilen . Zijn rode wangen maken het harder voor hem te ademen . Reborn duwde zijn penis langzaam uit maar dan weer snel in, en bleef het zo doen tot dat hij klaar kwam . Tsuna schreeuwde als de gescheurde deken van hem los kwam, Tsuna maakte een gezicht van de nattig heid die uit hem . Toen Reborn zijn penis uit hem stopte, Reborn deed zijn broek terug aan . En keek grijnsent naar Tsuna ." Wel wie weet of we elkaar nog zien, maar dit keer zorg dat je huis werk hebt gemaakt Tuna-Boy ." En Tsuna viel in een diepe slaap dan .

De volgende dag in de krant

**' **_**Jongen verkracht in eigen huis, dader nog niet gevonden !**_** '**

**"Kleine jongen Tsunayoshi Sawada 7 jaar oud, zou wachten op zijn Tutor maar kreeg in de plaats een Fake Tutor . De moeder vermoeden niks van de man, en zei dat hij er op Reborg - Sensei leek . De sensei werd ondervraagt, maar hij blijk ontschuldig van de hele toestan . De jongen in in schok en kan nauwelijks meer praten . De politie krijgt alleen maar de woorden uit hem van ' Moet huiswerk maken, Sensei zal me strafen .' Politie vermoed dat de dief Reborn hier achter zit . " **

Een man dronk met een grijns zijn koffie, en keek bijna lachent naar de krant . _Wel wat kan ik zeggen, ze krijgen mij nooit te pakken . _

* * *

**Oh My God ! TT_TT Het spijt me zo iedereen ! Reborn is nog moeilijker dan Hibari, ook al is Reborn in mijn Favo Hitman lijst ! Hopelijk is dezen goed en voor de echte Sensei 's naam wel ... Ik kon niet helpen maar had Reborg gebruikt, ook al was het geen goede naam D: De volgende is TsunamixBasil**

**Bye bye ! **


	7. The Blue Eyes

**Story Titel ! : Obsession Sky**

**Chapter Titel ! : ****The Blue Eyes**

**Koppels : Tsuna(F)xCrazy!Basil **

**Waar gaat het over : De dochter van zijn baas, was net een engel op aarde . En Basil wilt haar hebben .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Rape , Bondage & Crazy!Basil**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

De eerste keer dat Basil, haar had ontmoet . Was het net een engel op aarde, Basil liet haar geen moment uit zijn oog . En als ze vroeg, om alleen te zijn . Dan verstopte hij zich, en stalkt hij haar . In de verte .

Basil likte zijn lippen, als hij door de raam keek . En Tsunami zag slapen, zijn baas heeft een prachtige dochter . Basil wilt haar aanraken, en vanavond is het de dag . Niemand is in het huis, haar ouders zijn op vakantie . En haar oppasser heeft, Basil heeft stiekem . Slaap pillen in zijn thee gedaan, toen hij op bezoek kwam .

Basil grijnsde als hij, trillingen voelde in zijn handen . _Oh god Tsunami, wacht daar ik kom er aan . _Hij sleutelde wat, aan de deur en ging . Voorzichtig binnen en sluite het weer, en liep rustig naar boven . En zijn hart klopte snel, als hij zijn eigen gehijg hoorde . _Zal Tsunami mij ook horen ? zal ze daar op mij wachten ? Oh god ik kan haar al voelen . _

Als Basil boven was, liep hij snel naar . Tsunami 's kamer als hij daar was, ging hij voorzichtig binnen . En liep heel voorzichtig, en stil naar haar toe . Na dat hij de deur sloot, Tsunami sliep rustig verder . Weet niet wat in de buiten wereld gebeurd, als haar ogen dicht bleven . Basil likte zijn lippen .

En ging aan het werk, eerst bond hij Tsunami 's armen vast . En haalde dan een gag-ball , uit zijn broekzak en deed dat . In Tsunami 's mond, Tsunami deed al haar mond open . En merkte niks, als Basil klaar was . Keek hij naar Tsunami, die zo mooi in haar bed lag .

Ze droeg een oranje nachtkleed, die een beetje naar boven is gegaan . Haar zachte melk benen, kwamen te voorschijn . En haar bruin haar, was uitgespreid op het bed . Basil was zelfs dol, op de lang haar . Tsunami heeft het al, 7 jaar niet geknipt . Basil raakte de bruin haar, aan en het voelde zacht . Tegen zijn vinger tippen .

Hij aaide haar wang, pakte een schaar . Van de nachtkastje, en begon de nachtkleed . In twee te knippen, als Basil klaar was . Zag hij de perfecte ronden borsten, en likte de tepels . Voorzichtig als zijn handen, over haar buik ging . Basil hoorde gezucht, en keek naar Tsunami . Die nog steeds rustig sliep .

Basil ging naar onder, en zag ' hello kitty ' onderbroek . Basil moest zijn lach, in houden als hij het totaal schattig vond . En nam de schaar weer, en knipte het open . Zodat hij het makkenlijk , kon uittrekken .

Tsunami had geen haar van onder, het was mooi glad . En Basil vond het ook, één van Tsunami 's prachtstukken . En ging voorzichtig, met zijn tong over . De roze huid en likte, het harder als hij Tsunami hoorde kreunen . En beet zachtjes, aan haar clitoris . En zijn tong ging, naar haar opening . En likte haar daar, en stak één van zijn vingers in .

Tsunami kreunde harder, maar het was onhoorbaar . Als de gag ball, nog steeds in haar mond zit . Basil grijnsde en stak twee vingers in, _ze is zo warm van binnen . Ze voeld zo goed, ik moet de baas bedanken . Voor zo mooie en lekker dochter ! _Plots voelde Basil , dat Tsunami een orgasme kreeg . Zweet begon te verschijnen, aan Tsunami lichaam . En Basil kan het niet, weerstaan en begon . Het zweet weg te likken .

Hij beet zachtjes aan haar nek, en likte de zweet weg . Plots voelde hij, een schok door Tsunami 's lichaam . En keek toe als ze, wakker begon te worden . Eerst deed Tsunami niks, maar als ze rond keek . En aan nam wat er gebeurde, begon te wild te bewegen . En haar handen, probeerde los te maken . " Geen zorgen Tsu-Chan, alles komt goed ." Zeide Basil .

En gaf haar een kusje, op haar wang als hij zijn broek omlaag trok . Tsunami keek met groten, ogen naar Basil 's penis . En schudde haar hoofd nee ." Oh jawel weet je, hoelang ik hier op . Heb gewacht ." Zeide Basil en nam haar benen, en duwde zich zelf meteen . In Tsunami als die begon te schreeuwen, maar niet hoor baar is . En tranen uit haar ogen kwam .

Basil begon in en uit te gaan, en likte haar tranen weg ." Je voeld zo goed Tsu-Chan ! Oh god Tsunami ! " Tsunami gilde als Basil sneller ging, terwijl Basil kreunde van genot . Als Tsunami strakker werd, Basil pakte haar borsten . En begon haar tepels, te betasten en nam ze . In zijn mond, en likte en zuigde daar aan . Terwijl dieper in Tsunami gaat .

Tsunami kreunde als, Basil aan haar tepels zat . Maar de pijn van de penis, ging niet weg en tranen . Bleven komen . " Je voeld zo goed Tsu-Chan , ik ... Ik moet klaar komen ! " Tsunami schreeuwde harder, en probeerde Basil weg . Te duwen als hij, van plan is in haar te komen .

Basil kreunde hard, en Tsunami sloot haar ogen . Als ze de sperma, in haar voelde komen . Basil ging op Tsunami liggen, en deed haar gag ball uit . Tsunami zeide niks meer, en tranen waren gestopt ." Tsu-Chan ." Basil nam haar hoofd, en richte zijn lippen . Op haar lips .

Hij stopte met kussen en glimlachte . " We zullen goede ouders zijn ." Tsunami zeide niks als haar, ogen sluiten van de vermoeid heid . En de hevige sex die ze had, de laats wat ze zag . Waren Basil 's gestoorde blauwen ogen .

* * *

**Sorry voor de lang, gewachten op Update van ' Obsession Sky ' ! Sinds het 16 July is, 2 jaar geleden . Sinds ik Fanfic heb gevonden, heb ik besloten Chapter 7 en 8 te updaten . Op September begint ' Obsession Sky ', week na week dus . Hou de Fanfic, dan goed in de gaten ! **

**Ik heb gemerkt, dat Basil anders spreekt . Maar ben er niet goed in, dus spreekt hij maar zo . **

**Bye bye ! **


	8. Going In My Way

**Story Titel ! : Obsession Sky**

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Going In My Way**

**Koppels : Tsuna(F)xFuuta**

**Waar gaat het over : Fuuta maakt duidelijk aan Tsunami, aan wie zij toebehoort .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Rape , Sextoys & Bondage (beetje) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Fūta glimlachte als hij, naar zijn oudere zus keek . Die was vast gebonden, aan de muur en kreunde . Als de vibrator dieper, in haar ging . Fūta likte zijn lippen, en genoot als Tsunami . Harder begon te kreunen .

Fūta stond op en, gaf zijn zus een kus . Op de wang ." Voeld het goed Tsunami ? " Vroeg hij Tsunami antwoorde, niet en keek van hem weg ." Oh kom wees niet zo, je weet dat ik het liefde doe . Je moet het gewoon, beter in zien okay ? " Tsunami sloot haar ogen, en kreunde harder . Als Fūta de vibrator, harder in haar liet gaan .

" Jij zijt zo een slet van een zus, je weet wat ik heb gezien . Je zijt zo een slet, je neemt Guardian na Guardian . En je was nog niet gedaan, Dino-San en Reborn-San waren er ook nog bij . " Zeide Fūta als hij de vibrator uit haar haalde, Tsunami kreunde als ze niks meer . In haar voelde ." Wat wil je nog meer ? Kijk nou je zijt nog steeds nat, terwijl die vibrator de heletijd . Te hard in je ging . " Zeide hij met een grijns .

" Of vind mijn zus het fijn, als ze verkracht word door haar eigen broer ." Begon zijn broek uit te doen ." Nee ... Nee Fūta ! Ik wil niet meer ! " Schreeuwde Tsunami ." Oh kom op zeg, ik weet dat je het elke dag . Met je guardians doet, je zijt gewoon een slet ! Een hoer, lullenzuiger ! " Riep Fūta .

En ging meteen in haar, Tsunami schreeuwde hard . En begon te huilen, als Fūta in haar bleef komen . Fūta nam haar stevig vast, en ging dieper en dieper . En duwde zijn tong, in Tsunami 's mond . En proefde haar mond, helemaal tot dat de smaak . In zijn hoofd bleef zitten ." Aaaah ! Nee Fūta ! " Schreeuwde Tsunami als ze, haar mond van Fūta weg haalde . Fūta werd kwaad, en sloeg Tsunami .

In de gezicht, en ging uit haar . En ging dan naar haar anus, Tsunami keek met groten ogen . Als Fūta helemaal in haar ging, Fūta stopte als Tsunami . Strak begon te worden, en niet verder in haar kon ." Tsunami als je, nu niet relax . Dan maak ik je af ! " Riep hij Tsunami keek bang, en knikte ja als ze . Haarzelf dwong om te relaxen .

Fūta kon dan helemaal in haar gaan, en ging sneller en sneller . Tsunami schreeuwde als ze de pijn voelde, en Fūta 's penis werd harder en harder . Tot dat ze de sperma voelde, Fūta kreunde hard als hij . Zich zelf los liet, in Tsunami 's kont ." Oh god Tsunami ! Je voeld zo goed ." Zeide Fūta als, hij in haar bleef komen . En dieper in haar kon gaan .

Hij stopte niet, tot dat hij klaar was . Met klaar komen en ging uit Tsunami, en deed zijn kleren weer aan . En maakte Tsunami los, Tsunami viel op de vloer . En keek moezaam naar Fūta, die grijnsde naar haar ." Wel wat is er Tsunami-Chan, je ziet er zo moe uit ." Zeide Fūta als hij, naar haar toe leunde .

" Hou het goed je oren, jij zijt mijn . En niemand anders, de volgende keer . Is je straf nog erger begrepen ? " Tsunami antwoorde niet ." Begrepen ! " Riep Fūta als hij, haar bij de keel nam ." Ja ik begrijp het ." Zeide ze Fūta glimlachte, en gaf haar een kus . Op de wang ." Mooi kleed je om, ik zie je zo wel weer ." Zeide hij en ging weg .

Tsunami huilde als ze, helemaal in de duisternis zit .

* * *

**Ik vind dat Fuuta 's naam best moeilijk is, ik weet niet of het nu . Populair is zijn naam **

**: Fūta ( zo te schrijven )**

**: Fuuta ( zo te schrijven ) **

**: Futa ( of zo lijk ik altijd doe ) **

**Och ja sorry voor het kort zijn, Ik geloof dat Futa-Chan OOC is . Sorry voor dat ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	9. Bloody Knife Of The Future

**Story Titel ! : Obsession Sky**

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Bloody Knife Of The Future**

**Koppels : AdultI-PinxTsuna **

**Waar gaat het over : De 10 jaar later bazooka raakte kleine I-Pin, en als gewoonlijk verwacht Tsuna de 10 jaar later I-Pin . Maar er is iets vreemds aan haar .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst & Tragedy (beetje) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Tsuna slikte als hij toe keek, in de toestand dat hij nu is . Lambo 's 10 jaar later bazooka, op I-Pin viel en 10 jaar later I-Pin kwam . Ze was altijd gehaast, om noodles naar klanten te brengen . Maar dezen keer leek ze anders, haar shirt was een beetje open . I-Pin 's wangen waren rood, en ze had een zuigplek op haar zij nek ." I-Pin wat is er gebeurd ! " Riep Tsuna als hij en I-Pin, alleen waren sinds Reborn iemand anders dreigen is . En Lambo volgde hem, Bianchi natuurlijk ook zijn moeder en Fuute zijn niet thuis .

" Huh ... " I-Pin keek naar Tsuna, ze bloosde fell en keek een beetje weg ." I-Pin gaat het ? "

" Ja het gaat ." Zeide ze Tsuna merkte, de bestelling die I-Pin altijd meedraagt . En ging het pakken ." Hier is je ... " Maar toen hij het aanraakte, ging het open en plaats van noodles . Vielen er donkere kleren uit ." Een koffer ." Hij keek naar I-Pin, die aandachtig naar Tsuna keek . Plots ruikte Tsuna iet , en keek naar de kleren tegoei . En zag bloed vlekken, een mes viel uit een broek . Die Tsuna had opgepakt . " I-Pin wat is er gebeurd ! " Riep hij .

" Je had dat niet moeten zien ." Zeide ze en glimlachte, Tsuna voelde rillingen over zijn lichaam . " Je had dit zelfs niet 10 jaar later mogen zien ." Ze liep naar de kleren voorzichtig, en zette het terug in de koffer . En keek hard naar Tsuna .

" Je had niet moeten zien, hoe ik al die vrouwen had afgeslacht . Toen moest ik het zelfde doen met jou ." Zeide ze haar glimlach verdween, en Tsuna ging voorzichtig achter uit ." I-Pin ? " Zijn ogen vulde angst aan, maar I-Pin blijk het niet te merken . Als ze nog meer naar hem toe liep ." Tsuna ... Tsunayoshi Sawada .. Die naam geef me rillingen ." Zeide ze ." Ze voelen zo goed, ik hou van die naam . Ik hou van de persoon, die de naam draagt . "

Tsuna 's rug raakte de muur, en I-Pin ging te hem over leunen ." Jij zijt mijn Tsunayoshi Sawada, waarom heb je die ander vrouwen nodig . Terwijl jij mij aan u zijde hebt ."

Plots voelde Tsuna iets kouds, tegen zijn wang en zag de mes . Hij was de mes totaal vergeten . " I-Pin ... " Tsuna weet niet wat te zeggen, zo heeft hij haar nooit gezien . " Ik hou zo veel van u, Lambo zeide altijd dat het éénzijde liefde zal zijn . Maar ik weet dat diep binnen, dat je echt van mij houd ." Zeide ze en pakte zijn hand, en zette het op haar borst . " Je moet van mij houden, ik hou zo veel van jou al . " Tsuna schude zijn hoofd, en duwde I-Pin hard weg . " Ik zie je alleen als een zusje I-Pin ..."

Toen voelde Tsuna echt angst, als hij de woede in I-Pin 's ogen zag . " Zeg verdomme niet hetzelfde als hem ! Je moet van mij houden ! Ik ben de ware voor jou ! Ik hou zo veel van jou Tsunayoshi ! " Riep ze _zijn 5 minuten nog niet om ? _" I-Pin stop het ... Dit is niet als jouzelf ... "

" Ik ben mijn echt zelf Tsunayoshi, ik laat je zien dat je van mij moet houden ." Tsuna kon niks op tijd iets zeggen, als hij de warmte voelde . En plots bloed uit zijn wond kwam, waar I-Pin de mes in stak ." Ik hou van jou ! We blijven voor eeuwig en altijd samen ! " Tsuna spuwde bloed uit, en recht in haar gezicht ." I-Pin ... Ik hou niet van mensen, die ... Die anderen gevangen houden, en hun dwingen van hun te houden . " I-Pin 's tijd begon op te raken ." Jij blijft en ik zal je altijd zien als mijn zusje, nu en vooreeuwig en blijf dat onthouden . "

En jonge I-Pin kwam terug, die in schock keek als Tsuna . Op de grond viel en zijn hand, tegen zijn wond hield Nana kwam thuis . En belde meteen de ziekenhuis, I-Pin verliet zijn zijde niet . Tsuna keek naar haar en zuchte, hij merkte dat hij misschien te laat is . Om dezen obsessie te stoppen .

* * *

**Hey ! Zo sorry dat dezen Chapter laat kwam ! :( Ik weet niet hoe I-Pin werkt . Zo ook al als het OCC is, ik hoop dat jullie I-Pin hier in leuk vonden . Ook al was er geen Lemon ... Sorry voor de gene, die een lemon woude hebben . Ik vond geen I-Pin(adult)xTsuna lemon . ( Dus ik freaked out een beetje, sinds ik niet wist wat te doen :( ) **

**I-Pin was over Volwassen Tsuna bezig, toen Jong Tsuna zeide dat hij alleen zag als een zusje . En ja ... Ze vermoorde alle vrouwen, dat tussen haar en Tsuna kwamen . En vermoorde Tsuna toen hij dat ontdekte, en had bijna een one-night stand met een man . Toen ze dronken werd ( dat ze haar geliefde vermoorde ) . Maar ja ... Okay iedereen ik hoop dat jullie het goed vonden ! **

**AUB bekijk de Poll ! **

**Bye bye **


	10. Trick Or Treat

**Story Titel ! : Obsession Sky**

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Trick Or Treat**

**Koppels : TsunaxLambo**

**Waar gaat het over : Het is halloween avond, en Lambo wilt iets van Tsuna **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Yaoi , Rape , Horror & Death**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

" Snoepje of ik schiet ! " Riep Lambo als hij een nep pistool, voor Gokudera 's gezicht hield ." Shut the fuck up ! " Riep Gokudera terug Lambo stak zijn tong uit ." Baaaah Baka-dera is zo kinderachtig ! Tsunaaaaa ~ Heb jij snoep voor mij ! " De 15 jarige keek naar de brunette, die van zijn papieren keek ." Lambo kan je een beetje rustig zijn ? Ik geef je zo meteen snoep, maar ik wil dit af maken ."

" Whaaaa kom op nou ! Snoep ! Snoep ! Snoep ! "

" Verdomme koe hou je mond, de tenth wilt zijn papieren af maken ! " En beide begonnen weer te vechten, maar toen Gokudera 's GSM . " Ja hallo ? Wat ? Alweer ! Verdomme Baseball freak ik zei je al, dat je dat niet moest doen ! Ik ben er zo ! Raak niks anders aan ! "

" Wat is er gebeurd ? "

" Laten we zeggen, dat hij de lepel weer is vergeten uit te halen . Maar sinds hij twee koppen , met twee lepels in de magnetron deed . Zijn een paar lampen kapot, en hij viel van de trappen . "

" Hoe viel hij nu van de trappen ."

" Hij ging naar boven, toen dat ding ging ontploffen . Die idioot ... Ik zie u morgen tenth, sorry voor dit . " En ging snel weg, Tsuna zuchte en keek naar Lambo ." En jij ? Ga je een horror film kijken, met I-Pin of zo ? Ik dacht dat je plannen had ."

" Ik plannen ? Hoe kom je daar bij ? "

" Wel zeide je niet, dat je iets groots ging doen . Dezen avond van halloween ? "

" Ja ! Maar het is geen horror film ! Ik maak al genoeg van, bloed, lichamen en al mee ! " Tsuna keek een beetje schuldig . " Aaah ja natuurlijk ... " Lambo merkte dat en grijnsde ." Neh neh waarom zo een gezicht ? " En ging op Tsuna 's schoot zitten . " Zeg Tsuna ... Heb jij ooit iemand gekust ? "

" Heh wat is dat voor een vraag ? Wel ik kreeg een kus van Chrome, maar dan op mijn wang . Teld dat ? " Lambo schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Oh dan was het Kyoko, op kerst avond 4 jaar terug . Maar het was maar een kleine ."

" Ah ... Mag ik je dan kussen ? " Vroeg Lambo ." Wat ! " Tsuna werd rood in de gezicht ." Oh kom op ! Ik denk dat ik beter kus dan Kyoko ! " Tsuna schudde zijn hoofd nee, en probeerde Lambo van zich af te duwen . Zonder veel geluk eigenlijk . " Tsuna als je dit nu wilt of niet, maar jou krijgen vanavond . Zal mij lukken . " Tsuna keek terug naar Lambo, en merkte dat zijn beide ogen open waren . En plaats van groen ogen, meer geel achtig beginnen te worden .

" L-Lambo ... " Lambo kuste dan Tsuna, Tsuna kreunde een beetje . Maar probeerde toch Lambo van zich af te duwen .

Als Tsuna harder begon te duwen, voelde hij plots zijn lichaam verstijven . Hij kon zich niet meer bewegen, hij keek naar Lambo . Die stopte met kussen, en grijnsde naar hem . Zijn tanden waren scherp, en er was een beetje bloed aan . Tsuna voelde dan ook, de nattigheid van het bloed . Aan zijn lippen en voelde, angst naar boven komen ." Wat is er Tsuna ? Ben je bang ~ Geen zorgen hoor, ik zorg goed voor je ." Zeide Lambo en zwaaide met zijn hand, en alles wat op de tafel stond . Vloog naar de ander kant, van de grote kamer . Tsuna keek in horror als hij, dan word vastgebonden aan de tafel . En Lambo stil aan, begon te verranderen in alle kinderen ( en volwassenen ) hun nachtmerrie .

Zijn gezicht begon breeder te worden, en zijn tanden begonnen scherp . En staken uit zijn mond, zijn handen werden ook breeder . En leek een extra vinger te hebben, en zijn nagels werden scherper en langer . Hij begon ook een stuk langer te worden, en breeder als zijn schouders verder van elkaar gaan .

Tsuna keek in stilte, horror, angst naar de monster, die voor hem stond . Lambo 's neus werd zwart en plat, en keek met zijn geel ogen naar Tsuna ." _Wat is er Tsuna ? Ben je bang ? _" Zijn stem klonk zwaarder dan normaal, en hij grijnsde Tsuna wou weg kijken . Maar het lukte niet ." _Geen zorgen Tsuna, ik zorg wel voor je . _" Lambo stak zijn tong uit, die lang en dun was . En lukte Tsuna 's gezicht, en duwde zijn tong in Tsuna 's mond . Tsuna probeert de slijmerige tong niet te bijten, hij wilt niet weten wat Lambo . Met hem zou doen, als hij dat deed .

Dan scheurde Lambo al zijn kleren af, en stak zijn tong in Tsuna 's opening . Tsuna schreeuwde van de pijn die hij voelde, en probeerde Lambo af te schoppen . Maar de grote monster ving, zijn armen meteen en duwde zijn tong . Sneller en harder in Tsuna 's kont, Tsuna keek met grote ogen . En schreeuwde als bloed, begon uit te komen . Zijn penis was hard, maar hij kwam niet klaar . Hoe hard hij het ook probeerde .

" Lambo Stop ! Ik voel me niet goed ! " Tsuna begon te huilen, als de tong dieper in ging . En tegen zijn darmen zit, maar Lambo luisterde niet . En deed gewoon door, en ging zelfs nog sneller . Tsuna schreeuwde harder als de tong, met zijn tip tegen zijn hart kwam . Bloed begon uit Tsuna 's mond te komen, en voelde iets anders ook nog uit komen . Tsuna keek met grote ogen, als een tong uit zijn mond kwam . Het was niet zijn tong, het was van de grote monster . Lambo sloot dan zijn mond, en haalde ging met zijn kop omlaag . En ging dan snel naar boven, Tsuna schreeuwde maar duurde niet lang . Als er alleen een open lijk, op de tafel zat en de monster . Rustig verdwijnt in de schaduw 's .

" _hihihi snoepje of ik schiet ! _"

* * *

**Whaaa ik kan het niet geloven, dat ik dit vergeten ben ! Het spijt me voor de laat Halloween fic TT_TT En ja ik hoop dat je de horror leuk vond ( ik vond het leuk :3 ) . En ik hoop dat niemand OOC was, en geen grammer er bij, ik voelde best een beetje ziek van dit . Alleen omdat dat ik honger had, en mijn maag hield niet op :( En Lambo is 15 jaar oud, en op halloween is iedereen een monster . Ocharme Tsuna ...**

**Maar ja hij/zij is terug levend, in de volgende chapter ! **

**De volgende zijn ... TsunamixShamal ( le gasp ~ ) **

**Bye bye ! **


	11. Lovely Rape

**Story Titel ! : Obsession Sky**

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Lovely Rape**

**Koppels : Tsuna(F)xShamal**

**Waar gaat het over : Tsuna moet een nieuwe gips hebben, maar heeft haar geld vergeten . De dokter wilt dan iets anders in de plaats .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Rape **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Tsunami zat bij de dokter, ze had haar arm gebroken . En de dokter moest een nieuwe gips, rond haar arm gaan doen . " Ik denk dat dit de laatste keer is, dat je een nieuwe gips moet ." Zeide de dokter met een glimlach, Tsunami knikte ja nerveus .

Er is iets over de dokter, dat ze niet leuk vind .

Hoe hij kijkt ? Hoe hij haar aanraakt ? Of tenwel hij soms praat, juist alsof ze jaren samen zijn ." Huh natuurlijk dank je ." het duurde 10 minuten, tot dat Tsunami een nieuwe had rond haar arm . Ze woude haar geld pakken, maar ze vond het niet ." Mag ik mijn jas even ?" De dokter pakte die ." Hier schatje ." Tsunami bloosde maar negeerde hem, en zochte in haar zakken ." Oh nee ..."

" Wat is er ? "

" Ik heb geen geld bij ." Zeide ze de dokter keek naar haar ." Bel je moeder dan ? Hier neem mijn GSM ." En woude zijn GSM pakken ." Nee dank je, mijn moeder is uit de stad . Kan ik misschien de volgende keer betalen ? " Vroeg ze met lieve ogen, de dokter dachte na . Maar dan grijnsde hij ." Wel als je me niet kan betalen, dan weet ik waar je me mee kan betalen ." Zeide hij en ging naar de deur, en deed die op slot ." Shamal-sensei ? "

" Maak je geen zorgen liefje, het deed geen pijn hoor ... Mij toch niet ." Tsunami werd bleek als de dokter, zijn das uit deed en Tsunami 's handen vast bond . Tsunami probeerde hem af te duwen, maar het lukte niet . Ze probeerde hem te slaan, met haar gips maar plots . Voelde ze een prik in haar been, en haar hoofd begon duizelig te worden ." Geen zorgen dit zal je goed laten voelen ." Zeide Shamal en deed de rest van zijn kleren uit, en dan de kleren van Tsunami . Tsunami kreunde als ze haar Bh los voelde, de dokter likte aan haar tepels . En liet Tsunami kreunen van genot, en schaamte die in haar lichaam zat ." Neeee ... Stop het Ah ! Het voeld zo ... Aaah nee ~ "

Shamal deed haar rok uit, en likte hard aan haar slipje ." Oh je begint nat te worden ." Zeide hij en trok de slipje weg ." Zie ~ " En deed de slipje over haar hoofd, en deed de middenkant waar de natte vlek was . Over haar neus Tsunami sloot haar ogen, als ze vingers over haar clitoris voelde . Ze voelde de tong in haar opening gaan, ze kreunde harder en voelde haar lichaam opwarmen ." Nee dat is mijn ! " Maar Shamal luisterde niet, en deed in één keer zijn lul in haar . Tsunami wou schreeuwen maar Shamal deed zijn hand, over haar mond en ging diep en hard in haar . Tsunami huilde van de pijn die ze voelde, ook al deed het een beetje goed . Ze wilt dit niet ... Ze wilt naar huis, ze wilt dit niet ! Iemand help haar ! " Ah god dit voeld zo goed ! Het is zo lang geleden, dat ik iemand zoals jij kon neuken ! " Shamal ging sneller en zijn hand geen van Tsunami 's mond, en kneep haar tepels . Terwijl zijn tong haar tranen weg likte, Tsunami deed haar ogen dicht . En probeerde te verzinnen, dat ze thuis zat met haar gebroken arm . En dat ze veilig zat bij haar familie ." Oh god ik ga .." Tsunami schudde haar hoofd nee, en voelde dan de sperma haar vullen ." Nee ! " Schreeuwde ze Shamal grijnsde, als hij zijn penis uithaalde . En doekjes nam en de sperma en bloed weg veegde, hij klede haar terug aan . Tsunami keek zwak naar hem ." Tot de volgende keer liefje ." En gaf haar een kus op haar mond, en liet haar naar buiten gaan . Tsunami voelde haar zo beschament, dat ze huilend naar huis is gegaan . Maar vertelde niemand wat er gebeurd was .

* * *

**Ik geloof dat onze Dhr . Shamal ( dat is toch juist geschreven he ? ), een beetje te OOC is . Hoop van niet ocharme Tsunami-chan, Misschien om het goed te maken met haar . Zal ik een Oneshot voor haar schrijven, met Romance & Friendschip misschien met Takeshi ~ Hij past best wel samen met Tsunami-chan :3 **

**Vertel me wat je er van vind, en het spijt me ook dat het zo kort is :( **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
